In a hall store or the like where gaming machines such as slot machines are installed and players play games thereon, it is important to enhance store visiting ratios of players and to boost investment amounts of players by introducing gaming machines on which players can obtain advantageous game outcomes and which have customer attractive power.
However, in order to continue sound management in a hall store, it is required to enhance not only degrees of satisfaction of customers but also a degree of satisfaction of a hall store by ensuring profits of a hall store. In other words, it is more important to maintain appropriate balance between the degrees of satisfaction of customers and the degree of satisfaction of a hall store.
In addition, the degrees of satisfaction of customers are not determined only by money amounts of revenue and expenditure and are influenced by various factors such as revenue and expenditure in each game and transition of games. Therefore, it is desirable to evaluate the degrees of satisfaction of customers by taking psychological states of customers into consideration.
However, the psychological states of customers are pertinent to mental issues of customers, and it is difficult to effectively evaluate the psychological states of customers by using data which a computer system can manage.
Even if a system which can evaluate degrees of satisfaction of customers by taking the psychological states of customers into consideration as mentioned above is present, in a case where this system is introduced in the existing game system, it is required to obtain data pertinent to money amounts of revenue and expenditure and the like in a given number of games for a given period of time and to calculate statistical data used for evaluation, and it is difficult evaluate the degrees of satisfaction of customers immediately after the introduction thereof.
On the other hand, a game information system for managing operation data of gaming machines in a hall store has so far been proposed. For example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2012-080936, a game information integration system which totalizes and analyzes consumption number data, payout number data, winning count number data, and the like transmitted from gaming machines is disclosed.
In addition, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 11-207001, a managing device for an amusement arcade which totalizes and manages operation data of pachinko game apparatuses is disclosed.
(First Problem)
As described above, it is desirable to evaluate the degrees of satisfaction of customers also by taking the psychological states of customers into consideration. However, the game information integration system as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2012-080936 analyzes the degree of satisfaction of a store side based on the operation data and the like of the gaming machines, and an idea that the degrees of satisfaction of customers are analyzed from the psychological states of players is not shown therein.
Accordingly, the game information integration system as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2012-080936 does not disclose at all a technology in which the psychological states of players are effectively represented by using data which a computer system can manage.
In addition, the managing device for an amusement arcade as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 11-207001 totalizes the operation data of the pachinko game apparatuses, and through the totalization processing, it can be determined whether set values or the like in service time are appropriate. However, this device also does not have the idea that the degrees of satisfaction of customers are analyzed from the psychological states of players. Accordingly, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 11-207001 does not disclose at all the technology in which the psychological states of players are effectively represented by using the data which the computer system can manage.
In addition, there may be a case where in the computer system managing a hall store, only limited operation data (game information) such as player investment money amounts and gaming machine payout amounts are obtained. Even in such a case, there have been the needs for a game information analysis system which is operable to analyze the degrees of satisfaction of customers. However, such a system has not so far been proposed.
Further, a function with which membership management is conducted by grasping a degree of satisfaction of a customer from a psychological state of a player for each member and members are categorized in accordance with respective degrees of satisfaction thereof has not so far been realized although there have been the needs for the function.
(Second Problem)
As described above, it is important to maintain appropriate balance between the degrees of satisfaction of customers and the degree of satisfaction of a hall store. In addition, it is desirable to evaluate the degrees of satisfaction of customers by taking the psychological states of customers into consideration. However, the game information integration system as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2012-080936 analyzes the degree of satisfaction of a store side based on the operation data and the like of the gaming machines. Accordingly, an idea that the degrees of satisfaction of customers are analyzed from the psychological states of players and the balance between the degrees of satisfaction of customers based on the psychological states of players and the degree of satisfaction of a hall store is analyzed is not shown therein.
In addition, the managing device for an amusement arcade as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 11-207001 totalizes the operation data of the pachinko game apparatuses, and through the totalization processing, it can be determined whether set values or the like in service time are appropriate. However, this device neither analyzes the degrees of satisfaction of customers from the psychological states of players nor continuously analyzes the balance between the degrees of satisfaction of customers and the degree of satisfaction of a hall store.
(Third Problem)
In a case where the game information integration system as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2012-080936 is introduced into the existing game system, in order to analyze the degree of satisfaction of a store side, it is required to operate the game information integration system for a given period of time to collect a variety of pieces of statistical data, and information pertinent to the degree of satisfaction of the store side cannot be instantaneously obtained.
In addition, the managing device for an amusement arcade as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 11-207001 totalizes the operation data of the pachinko game apparatuses, and through the totalization processing, it can be determined whether set values or the like in service time are appropriate. However, this device also does not have the idea that the degrees of satisfaction of customers are analyzed from the psychological states of players. In addition, immediately after the introduction thereof into the existing system, whether said set values of the like are appropriate cannot be determined.
(Fourth Problem)
In addition, the managing device for an amusement arcade as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 11-207001 totalizes the operation data of the pachinko game apparatuses, and through the totalization processing, it can be determined whether set values or the like in service time are appropriate. However, this device also does not have the idea that the degrees of satisfaction of customers are analyzed from the psychological states of players. Accordingly, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 11-207001 does not disclose at all the technology in which the psychological states of players are effectively represented by using the data which the computer system can manage.
Further, a function with which based on the degrees of satisfaction of customers or the like, attributes which cannot be grasped by operation ratios of gaming machines, sales, catalogs, and the like are analyzed, and based on said attributes, gaming machines can be categorized has not so far been realized although there have been the needs for the function.
(Fifth Problem)
A function with which based on the degrees of satisfaction of customers or the like, attributes of degrees of satisfaction of players, attributes of play styles of players, and the like are analyzed, and based on said attributes, players can be categorized has not so far been realized although there have been the needs for the function.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a game information analysis system which is operable to evaluate the psychological states of players by using simplified and effective representation based on the operation data of gaming machines.
In addition, another object of the present invention is to provide a game information analysis system which is operable to conduct membership management by grasping a degree of satisfaction of a customer for each member and to categorize members in accordance with the degrees of satisfaction thereof.
In addition, further another object of the present invention is to provide a game information analysis system which is operable to analyze psychological states of players based on operation data of gaming machines and to calculate degrees of satisfaction of customers.
In addition, still another object of the present invention is to provide a game information analysis system which is operable to analyze balance between the degrees of satisfaction of customers calculated based on the psychological states of player, obtained based on the operation data of gaming machines, and a degree of satisfaction of a store.
In addition, yet another object of the present invention is to provide a game information analysis system which is operable to analyze the degrees of satisfaction of customers from the psychological states of player, based on the operation data of gaming machines.
In addition, still further another object of the present invention is to provide a game information analysis system which is operable to evaluate the degrees of satisfaction of customers from the psychological states of player, immediately after the introduction thereof, by using the past operation data in the existing game system targeted for an analysis.
In addition, yet further another object of the present invention is to provide a game information analysis system which is operable to analyze attributes of gaming machines based on operation data of the gaming machines and to categorize the gaming machines based on said attributes.
Further, still further object of the present invention is to provide a game information analysis system which is operable to analyze attributes of players based on operation data of gaming machines and to categorize players based on said attributes.